University Enrollment
Chapter 1: Rival's Kiss. Angel attended a university called Poké University. She had a three year course, it was her last year of the course. But she had a new someone with her. It was a Hydreigon, A Russian-speaking Hydreigon, he was called Pytka. He switched his clothes out, Angel admitted, Pytka looked adorable and attractive without the heavy coat he wore, the clothes weren't too tight. He still wore his gloves, but he wore a short-sleeved blue shirt with red stripes and black shorts, he wore his fuschia collar and bracelets, only his arms and legs were exposed, his wings stuck out, Sibpal followed them. She wore her usual dress. "We're here." She said. She held Pytka's hand to the entrance. She gently laid her head on his chest. A small noise escaped his mouth, he sounded uncomfortable, Angel noticed this and then held his hand. Walking with with a Dark-Dragon type is quite shocking, especially for a Fairy type. At the classroom, 20-30 Pokémon sat. "Okay, class, I have a new student." The teacher, who was a Nidoqueen called out. The class saw a young man, he held a notebook, he wore black shorts, a black and blue short sleeved shirt with red stripes, he still wore his gloves. She gently tapped his shoulder, making sure she didn't touch his wing. He opened it then wrote in it, with the English at the top and the Russian at the bottom of the pages. Angel helped with the English as Pytka couldn’t write English yet. "My name is Pytka, I am a Hydreigon, Меня зовут Пытка, я Хайдрайгон." was written on it He turned another page and wrote. "If you want to communicate with me, Please use this notebook, Если вы хотите общаться со мной, пожалуйста, используйте этот ноутбук." The note read. He then turned the page again, the class turned to shock "I can't speak English, Я не могу говорить по-английски." The note read. When he sat down, a Urasring classmate went up to him and Angel. "Hey, Hey, dude! hey!" He yelled. Angel then wrote in English on the notebook, "Please use this notebook, I've told you earlier" with Pytka writing in Russian, Then gave him a look of frustration. A Tyranitar classmate went up to him. He wrote "I've never seen a Hydreigon classmate here before, what is your name?", Pytka wrote "My name is Pytka" The Tyranitar classmate wrote "My name is Tyran, I'm a pseudo legendary just like you, do you mind if I nickname you Ghidorah?, I love Godzilla movies, I'll watch them with you" ” (He’s asking if you want to watch Godzilla films with him and if he could nickname you Ghidorah)” Angel said in Korean. Pytka gave a nod. After class, Tyran took a hold of Pytka's arm. "Mind if I come with you?, My trainer told me to keep a close eye on Pytka" Angel asked. Pytka then wrote "She's a friend" in Russian, Angel wrote it back in English. "Sure, just, don't discriminat against my Dragon friends, okay?" Tyran said. "My Fairy powers are not for hurting Dragons." Angel said. They were towards a group of human forme psuedos, a male Dragonite, a male Salamance, a male-identified Metagross, a female Garchomp, a male Goodra and a male Kommo-o. "Hey guys, this is Pytka and Angel." Tyran introduced. The Metagross, Fukushi, his human forme had pale, really pale skin, blue hair, and wore a blue shirt and jeans, he wore a surgical mask with Metagross's cross on it. The Dragonite, Drai, his human forme had golden hair and wore a yellow shirt with paler highlights, he wore yellow trousers. The Salamance, Salu, his human forme had blue and red hair, his red wings stuck out, he wore a red and blue shirt and torn jeans. The Garchomp, Selina, her human forme had blue, yellow and red hair, her clothes, which consisited of a jumper and a long skirt were of the same color. The Kommo-o, Kapuho, his human forme had purple hair with yellow highlights, he wore a purple hoodie and yellow shorts. The Goodra, Koui, his human forme had lavender hair with green highlights, he wore jeans and a sleeveless shirt of a similar color. Pytka wrote "I cannot speak English, please use this notebook to communicate with me." "It's okay, hun, Kapuho can't speak English aswell, his trainer comes from the Alolan-speaking parts." Selina said. The group was called the Six Hundreds and they went to their dorm. "We're gonna watch King Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster." Selina said. The group sat on cushions. "Are you okay being here?" Selina asked Angel. "I can't leave Pytka alone, his English is absolutely terrible, He'll speak English within weeks, I'm helping him." Selina nodded. "Pytka's trainer doesn't speak good English either, he and Pytka came from a region where they spoke Russian and Korean." Angel said. While watching the movie, Angel sat on Pytka's lap. When the three-headed dragon, King Ghidorah appeared, Pytka began to speak. Drai tried really hard not to laugh, the voice came out as between mid-high pitched, the Russian accent came out as rather thick. " (So, this is King Ghidorah, he's a three headed dragon, like my species)" He said. Then he tried saying it in English and it came out garbled and was mostly Russian with English words thrown in. "So, Eta is Korol' Gidory, he's trekhgolovyy drakon, like vid......" He said. His Russglish coaxed a giggle out of Angel. "I'm sorry, It was so unexpected." Angel apologised. "It's his native language, don't worry, Kapuho has this problem aswell." Selina said. Pytka loved the film. When it was lunchtime, Faira and her friends banned Dragon types from the canteen, the group were turned away from the canteen. "You guys are not entering, fuck off, Fairy types don't need harrassment from Dragon types and such filth." She said. "Faira! Fairy types represent 6.2% of all Pokémon, we are represented by the exact same number! There's no need to treat them superiorly to Dragon-types!" Selina yelled at the diversity officer. Pytka wrote "Fuck, Starving" in Russian, Angel then wrote it out in English, Tyran wrote "Yeah, me too". The group just stayed in the dorms, Pytka was writing in a notebook and listening to music, trying to keep his mind off the fact that he was beyond starving. A few hours later, the seven's misery grew from bad to worst, Pytka's stomach pains grew from bad to worse. " (When is Angel going to come back?, My stomach is killing me)" He complained in Russian. He wrote it aswell in the notebook. Tyran wrote on Pytka's notebook "She'll be back soon, she's getting us food". Angel then went back into the hideout. She noticed Pytka trying to ease the cramps by holding a pillow. "Here, Pytka." She said. She handed him bread, soup and juice. "You're hungry? Right?" She replied. Pytka wrote "Yes, starving" in the notebook She gave food to the other pseudos. "Faira is a nasty typeist, she hates Dragon and Dark types." Angel said. "You're a lifesaver." Selina said. "Thanks." Angel said. "I don't like Faira, I've talked to other Fairy types such as Polarfuchs and even he doesn't like her." Selina said. "Some of the students hate her so much that if she's in the same class as them, they purporsely skip class." Drai said. Pytka wolfed it down, it was the first thing he had all day. His mouth was covered in crumbs and was still licking pieces from the soup off his face. Pytka wrote "Does she usually starve the Dragon population or other types she doesn't like?" in Russian with Angel speaking the words in English. Tyran then wrote: "Yes Ghidorah, It's absolutely frustrating, I am sorry that you had to go without food for that long" Pytka then wrote back "Don't worry about it, I've been through periods longer without eating" with Angel translating it. Pytka then sat on the floor. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics